Dreaming of you tonight
by Profiler14
Summary: The next chapter for our favorite ship. I didn't know what rating to give it T just to be safe. It has the word sex in it,that's it just the word, nothing at all descriptive.


**Hey, this is my first NCIS fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own NCIS.**

They sat there across from each other and were each peering down to the small bundles in their arms. There, in the care and protectiveness of their parents arms each lay their newborn daughters both wrapped in soft white blankets. They both sat in silence staring into the eyes of their miracle children. They were miracle children. After all they had been through together and after how long it took for them to be together and to let each other in, they were amazed where their journey had taken them. He looked into the eyes of his youngest daughter who was staring intently at his face and couldn't help but smile at her, and smile at the image in front of him as his youngest daughter lay sleeping on the chest of her now sleeping mother.

As he was stroking the cheek of the baby that lay in his arms, slowly and softly lulling her to sleep, he let his mind wander, as it usually does, to how they got here and how they got here together.

They have known each other 12 years. Twelve years. They have seen each other in the greatest times, the worst times, the worst circumstances and the direst of situations. They both knew each other better than they knew themselves; they knew what each other was thinking, how to cheer each other up and most importantly they knew how to protect each other even if they only knew how to protect each other on the job.

They don't remember how they starting dating, or why. I guess they couldn't give into their feelings anymore? No one knows. Being two very guarded people both with parental issues and failed engagements in the past, all he knows it was the best thing to happen to him. Though some might think they are opposites and incompatible he believes that, yes they are different, somewhat stubborn when it comes to things of the heart, but somehow work together in work, life and love.

They don't know exactly how they starting dating or how it became official but it might have started when they would have movie/pizza nights every Friday to keep each other company, then that turned into him asking her to dinner one Tuesday and every subsequent Tuesday after that. They would go back to either place and talk, and just talk till the early hours of the morning. Until they had their pizza/movie night and she slept over, and that's what they did, they slept. Knowing how much he respected her by waiting and being a gentleman to her, contrary to the reputation she thought he had, she knew he must love her because of this. And he did.

He thought about know he must tell his boss, because of the father/son relationship and how much he respected Gibbs and his rules he knew he had to tell him. And although he thought he was going to be fuming, he was accepting and understanding about their relationship remembering the relationship he had with Jenny although they were undercover. He had been told that though Gibbs loved both of them as his children and treated them like so, you could not stop longing of the heart nor could he ignore that his 'children' did love and care for one another. He had been promised that he would not hurt her or he would be promised pain or death in the future, and that was something he did not take lightly and was promised in return that neither of them would intentionally hurt one another.

Not long after they had started dating their unofficial dating status had become officially official. They knew when that happened that they were to tell their co-workers, but, they were also teammate's friends and family. Together they had managed to travel through their relationship that was filled with arguments, differences, and differences of opinions and also they worked through the stress and demand of their job that, at times, could have torn them apart. They did not have the perfect relationship, they knew that and so did everyone else, but, they knew that though they were dysfunctional at times they did deeply care for one another that stretched longer than the brother/sister relationship they once had.

Then came the next step for both of them not on their usual date night or their usual pizza/movie night but it was one night after a tough case, and they both knew it was more than just sex for either of them, years of sexual tension released in one night, that started the beginning of a journey for both of them along with their family. Married after two and a half years of dating they had a small wedding only having their team present, which was fine with them. He enjoys thinking through all the obstacles they had gone through and had overcome together, Kate's death, Ari, Ray, Somalia, just to name a few.

He was pulled out of his reverie as his daughter emitted a small cry, demanding some attention from her father; he lifted her onto his shoulder comforting her as she whimpered.

"Don't cry Eira" he said quietly trying not to wake his wife and his other daughter but trying to calm her down as he rubbed small circles on her back lulling her to sleep once again.

"Hey" she said, her voice thick with sleep, trying not to jostle the still sleeping baby that still lay on her chest.

"Hey Zi" he said still with love, adoration and happiness in his eyes. "How long have you been up?"

"Awhile, Adaya was fussing a bit, and was watching you think" she said, tiredness reaching her eyes, but still had the same emotion in her eyes that matched Tony's.

First rivals, partners, friends, best friends, confidantes, lovers, spouses and now parents, they have been through a lot together and are sure that they will always be there for each other. No matter what they knew they would always have each other's six.

**Tell me what you think DFTBA xox-H**


End file.
